Google
42 Ask Google the "answer to life the universe and everything" and it will give the answer "42". This is a tribute to the book, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Anagram Search for "anagram" and one of the first messages shown will be "Did you mean: nag a ram?" which is, itself, an anagram. ASCII art :Note: The below doesn't seem to work any longer. Search for "ascii art" and the Google logo will change to ascii art. Atari Breakout On Google's image search, search for "atari breakout" and the page will change so you can play the game. Bacon number A popular theory - "six degrees of separation" - postulates that everyone is separated by no more than six degrees due to our connections. This simple tool takes it one step further and allows users to determine the "six degrees of Kevin Bacon", or how many connections any actor/actress has to Kevin Bacon. Simply input "bacon number" followed by the name of any actor or actress to get a number and explanation. This also works for people who aren't necessarily actors but had cameos. Barrel roll Do one of the following: *Search for "do a barrel roll" *Search for "z or r twice" The end result is the search page will spin on the screen. Conway's Game of Life Search for "conway's game of life" and "cells" will appear at both sides of the page, appearing to multiply. A small interface to the right allows users to play and pause the sequence; it will also show how much time has advanced and the "population". The Game of Life, also known simply as Life, is a cellular automaton devised by the British mathematician John Horton Conway in 1970. The "game" is a zero-player game, meaning that its evolution is determined by its initial state, requiring no further input. Dinosaur Turn off your internet on Chrome and it will show a picture with a dinosaur and No Internet; after that, press space to start the game. Interfaces There are couple of hidden search interfaces for Google: *hacker *Pig Latin *pirates *''The Muppets'' Swedish Chef The Loneliest Number Searching for "the loneliest number" gives a result of "1". This is a nod to the song by the same name by Three Dog Night. Ninjas :Note: Google Reader has been discontinued. To get ninjas to appear in Google Reader, do the following: up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A Recursion Searching for "recursion" will, in fact, offer the message "Did you mean: recursion?" (Recursion occurs when a thing is defined in terms of itself.) Tilt Search for "askew" and the search page will be slightly tilted. Zerg Rush Search for "zerg rush" and the search page will be assaulted by the Google "o"s, starting from the top of the screen. Each time the advancing line comes to a link, it will destroy it in a jumble of letters before moving on. This is a nod to the Blizzard Entertainment game StarCraft. Category:Software